Resident Evil Outbreak
by DstrWrld
Summary: S.T.A.R.S. have survived the Infection, now Raccoon City faces the Outbreak. Based on RE Outbreak with characters from 2 and 3. Can a group of normal people survive the night of horror?
1. Outbreak

Deep beneath the city lies Umbrella's lab. William Birkin is one of the head scientists working there developing viral weaponry. Footsteps could be heard running towards his lab, footsteps of the Umbrella squad coming to take the virus away.

"They're coming for this," he said into a microphone attached to his computer.

The screen showed a man hidden in shadows. His hair, slightly visible, was slicked back and blonde, and he wore sunglasses. "What do you want me to do?"

"How can I get out of here?" Birkin asked. "You know everything about these labs."

"I can't help you," the man on the monitor said. "Handle this yourself."

The monitor had a flicker and then shut off. "Damn you Wesker."

The door flung open and soldiers ran in. "Give us the virus."

"I will never give it to Umbrella!" Birkin yelled. "My virus will help cure the weak!" Birkin reached into his lab coat and pulled out a handgun.

Shots fired from the soldiers' automatic rifles. Birkin fell onto the ground, the vials of the virus shattered into tiny peaces spilling onto the floor. The soldiers walked to Birkin's body, looking at the virus.

"Shit, it's all spilled."

As soon as the soldiers left, Birkin opened his hand holding the last of the vials. "You'll never get out of here," he muttered. He picked up a syringe and sucked out the virus with it. Then he stuck it into his arm and injected. "I won't let you…"

Rats started swarming to the smell. They started drinking the virus off the floor. The rats started shaking, seizures have seized them. Their teeth grew longer and their eyes turned pale. They all let out a high pitched scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" one of the soldiers yelled. He pointed his gun back the way they'd came.

"Don't worry about it. As soon as we get back to the helicopter we'll call the cleanup crew."

Something large ran passed their flashlights and out of sight. "Did you see that?"

"What now?"

"Hunk," the one called on his radio.

"Hunk here," the radio responded.

"Did you find a sample in your part of the lab?"

"I just found a vial, the rest was missing."

"All we have to do now is get back to the chopper."

A monster ran out from the shadows, the soldiers started firing. "What is that!?"

"Come in," Hunk said. "What was all that firing? I'll have to finish my mission without them. Even if they're alive, they're dead."


	2. Kevin's Story

"Not again!" Kevin yelled.

Kevin is a police officer working for the RPD, he's just failed his S.T.A.R.S. exam again. Kevin walked out of the testing center.

"Don't sweat it Kevin," Marvin said. "I'm sure you'll make it next time.

"I hope you're right," Kevin said.

"I don't know why you want to be like those guys anyway," Marvin said. "Didn't you hear what happened?"

"No," Kevin said. "What?"

"When they came back from their last mission, there was only five of them, four from Alpha and only one from Bravo." Marvin stated. "They were saying nonsense about zombies and monsters, they're all in shock from losing their teammates when the Spencer Estate blew up."

"How'd that happen?" Kevin asked.

"No one knows," Marvin replied. "Only the surviving S.T.A.R.S. know, but they aren't telling us what really happened. They were all suspended and there is now an investigation going on as to what really happened."

"Do you know where Chris is?" Kevin asked. "I want to know what happened."

"Chris, Barry, and Rebecca have already left town," Marvin answered. "You can probably find Jill or Brad wandering around somewhere. Jill was telling everyone they should leave while they can, but I don't want to believe her."

"Thanks for the information Marv," Kevin said. "I'll be going now to try and find Jill."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill sat in her apartment, strapping a holster to her leg. She looked at the picture of her father. "This might be the end, I have to get out of here. Chris… Barry… I'll be joining you soon."


	3. Mark's Story

Raccoon Security; they are the main security company in the city. They respond to all house alarms and even to the mall. They are professionals of keeping people safe and stopping shop lifters, but they aren't the police. Mark and Bob are two security officers about to end their shift. 

"Mark, Bob, come in," their radio blared.

"This is Mark."

"There is a rat infestation at the Burgers Eaters," the radio said.

"This is what our job has come to," Mark said. "Cleaning up rats."

'ON THE DOUBLE!" the radio blared. "THE RATS ARE ATTACKING PEOPLE!"

Mark and Bob started heading to the burger joint. They peered into the window. People layed in there, they didn't move. The rats were nibbling on them. Bob looked over in the corner and saw a girl cowering in the corner.

"There's a girl," Bob said.

"What?"

Bob ran passed Mark and into the burger joint. As soon as he entered a rat latched onto his arm. He screamed and knocked the rat off. He made it to the girl and rats swarmed both of them. They swarmed the girl leaving none of her skin showing. Bob backed away and screamed when they attacked him. He pushed them off and looked where the girl was. The rats disengaged from the girl. She was revealed. all her skin has been torn off.

Mark took out his gun and opened the door. "Bob, this way!"

Bob started running towards the door where Mark stood. The rats started to jump towards Bob. Mark fired his gun, one, two shots. Bob got to the door and Mark shut it, the rats splattered against it, blood oozing onto the glass.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked.

"I'll be fine," Bob responded.

"You should go get a rabies shot…"


End file.
